


Welcome To 2020

by manoutoftimeandquake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manoutoftimeandquake/pseuds/manoutoftimeandquake
Summary: Daisy's 2020 lockdown checklist:Massive underground secret base? CheckThe man out of time that you kissed in a time loop? CheckLiterally any other member of your team? ... ahOr, Daisy and Sousa are alone at the Lighthouse when the 2020 coronavirus lockdown hits.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 128





	Welcome To 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the team managed to defeat Malick and the Chronicoms and restore the timeline (minus Sousa dying). No, I don't know how they did it. Yes, I am just going with it.

Fitzsimmons, their daughter Diana, and Deke were the first to leave on a holiday. They went to visit Simmons’ family back in England, with plans to then visit Fitz’s mum in Scotland. Deke had come with them as they planned to try and introduce him to their families and explaining his relationship to them. Daisy didn’t envy them.

May and Coulson were the next to leave. Since May had gotten her emotions back, she and Coulson had gotten back together. The couple had left to visit her parents. He had met them before, but this was the first time he was going to meet them as May’s partner. Daisy had gotten May to promise to keep her updated via text.

Mack and Yo-Yo were the last to leave. Mack had booked them in at a resort for a couple’s getaway for the next week. Daisy had told them to have a good time and to steal some hotel shampoo for her.

That left only Daisy and Sousa at the Lighthouse. Daisy was fine with that; she could cope being alone with the new guy (who she kissed in a time loop and still hadn’t told him about that incident) for a week.

That was when 2020 was, well, 2020. And the universe decided they were overdue a pandemic.

She heard from May first. As Coulson wasn’t able to catch any human diseases, he and May decided it would be best for them to stay with her parents, sending him out to do grocery runs.

It was Mack and Yo-Yo next. Another guest at their resort had tested positive for COVID-19 and so the entire resort had been but into quarantine. Mack made some comment to Daisy about what she’d told him about the time loop, but she chose to ignore it. It was at this point that Sousa and Daisy decided to make sure the supply room was full.

Two days later, Simmons called Daisy to let her know that she and the rest of the Fitzsimmons family were staying at her parents’ house as the UK went into lockdown. When Daisy pointed out that she and Sousa were going to be alone in the Lighthouse, Simmons started teasing Daisy about her (apparently) very obvious crush. Daisy hung up.

***

“So, this is the future,” Sousa said. He and Daisy were watching the news on one of the monitors in the main control room of the Lighthouse. Their state was being put under lockdown as cases in the state began to skyrocket.

“It isn’t normally like this,” Daisy defended. “We’ve had some outbreaks, but nothing like this. We haven’t had this since the Spanish flu.” She looked over at Sousa. “You must remember that.”

“I was a baby when that happened,” he replied. “But living through two global pandemics is not something people normally go through.” He sighed. “At least we’ve got the whole Lighthouse to ourselves. Everyone else is somewhere much smaller and with a load of other people.”

“Yeah, it will be nice to have the space,” Daisy agreed.

***

“I know that I said two weeks ago that having all the extra space would be nice, but I take it back,” Daisy said as she walked into the kitchen. Sousa looked up from the bowl of cereal he was eating. “This place is normally fine, but with everyone else gone, it’s really obvious how big and empty this place is.” She slumped down into the chair on the opposite Sousa. “I miss everyone else.”

Sousa put his spoon down. “I miss them too.”

Daisy looked around the room. “Everything around here is so _plain_. I get that it’s a base for a secret government organisation, but when it’s the only thing that we’re seeing all day, it’s getting very boring. It’s sending me insane.”

“We could redecorate some areas,” Sousa suggested. “Not the corridors or the or the control room or anything like that, but maybe our bunks and some of the common rooms.”

“That actually sounds like a great idea,” Daisy agreed. “When do you want to start?”

***

“You’ve got paint on your arm,” Sousa pointed out. He and Daisy were painting one of the common rooms. The team spent a lot of time in this room in particular, Fitz and Mack trying to introduce him to modern tv shows.

Daisy looked down at the splatter of pale blue paint on her arm and frowned. “Well, that’s your fault.”

“How is it my fault?”

“I’m using dark blue paint, you’re using pale blue paint,” Daisy argued. “So, it’s your fault.” She glanced over at him and down at her paint a few times. She dipped her paintbrush into the dark blue paint and flicked it over at him, leaving a few splashes on paint on his white coveralls.

He looked down at the paint. “Really?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Daisy replied. “It wasn’t my fault.”

Sousa didn’t say anything, but the next time he walked past her, he slipped slightly, sloshing some paint over the back of her legs. Daisy glared at him. “That was an accident.”

Daisy bided her time. She waited until Sousa was distracted and dipped her hand the paint. She crept up behind him and slapped his ass. He jumped and spun around to face her. He was still holding his paintbrush so as he turned, he painted a streak of paint across her chest. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter.

“Sorry,” Daisy said after a few moments.

“Why did you do that?” Sousa asked.

“I don’t know, I just thought that it would be funny,” she replied through her laughter. She looked down at the paint streak across her chest. “Although, I think we’re even.”

“I didn’t mean to get you along, erm-” Sousa gestured to the paint streak on her chest. “-there.”

“It’s fine,” Daisy replied. “I mean, I did get you on the ass.” She emphasised her point by reaching around and slapping him on the ass again.

“Was the paint still your hand?” Sousa asked.

“Yes, it was,” Daisy embarrassedly answered.

“So now I have a handprint on either cheek?”

“Yes, you do.”

Sousa sighed. “Well, it’s a good thing no one else is here.”

***

“Where’s the fire?” Sousa yelled as he raced into the kitchen carrying a fire extinguisher.

“There’s no fire,” Daisy replied sheepishly. “I tried baking.” She looked at the cloud of smoke that had set of the fire alarm. “It didn’t go well. I tried following the recipe, but it just went wrong, like _really_ wrong.”

Sousa looked over the recipe she had on a tablet. “It can’t be that hard.”

Daisy raised an eyebrow. “If it can’t be that hard, then why is the kitchen on fire?”

“I’ll help, see if we can get it to work together,” Sousa offered. He looked around the room. “Maybe once we’ve cleaned this mess up.”

***

Three hours later, Daisy and Sousa were sat on the sofa in the living room they’d finished decorating the other day. They were eating the cookies that they’d managed to bake between them.

“These are so good,” Daisy said as she bit in, the taste of melted chocolate filling her mouth.

“Yeah, that’s what happens when you actually follow the recipe,” Sousa teased.

“But you always hear people talking about how you can just kinda wing it with baking,” Daisy defended.

“I think that’s reserved for people who can actually bake the recipe properly in the first place,” Sousa replied.

Daisy elbowed him in the side at his last comment. “Stop teasing.”

“Or what, you’ll quake me?” he asked in a teasing tone.

“I told you, that’s what the press call me,” she argued. “And it makes sense, I create quakes, so I’m called quake.”

“Whatever you say… Quake,” Sousa replied.

“I’ll kill you in your sleep,” Daisy jokingly threatened.

“Of course you will… Quake.”

***

“Daisy, what have you been ordering off the internet now?” Sousa asked. Daisy had only recently introduced him to the concept of internet shopping but also introduced him to her internet shopping addiction.

Daisy came running up to him and grabbed the box, grinning wildly. She carried the box into the living room and began to open it. She pulled out a smaller box and proudly held it up to Sousa. “Animal Crossing.”

“Animal Crossing?”

Daisy rolled her eyes. “It’s a new game for my switch.”

“Oh, that videogame thing you keep playing on all the time,” Sousa said.

“That’s the one,” Daisy replied. “I’ve been waiting ages for this game.” She grabbed her switch and started to load the game up as she settled on the sofa and Sousa sat next to her and picked up his book.

***

Two days later, Daisy was walking around the Lighthouse looking for Sousa. She eventually found him on one of the treadmills in the gym.

“Hey,” she called as she walked into the room. She lifted up a box that she was carrying. “I’ve got something for you.”

Sousa smiled at her and slowed the treadmill to a stop before walking over to her. “What is it?”

“You’ll have to open it,” Daisy said as she passed the box to him.

He opened the box and pulled a confused look. “Is this-”

“A switch and Animal Crossing,” Daisy finished. “Yeah. I noticed you kept watching me when I was playing it the last couple of days. I thought it would be fun if I got you your own game and I could teach you, you know, introduce you to something else from this time.”

“Thanks, Daisy,” Sousa replied. “Really, this is great. I’m going to go clean up and then I can meet you in the living room?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

***

Daisy walked into the living room at eight the next morning, still wearing her pyjamas and a mug of coffee in hand. Sousa was sat on the sofa, playing Animal Crossing.

“You’re up early,” Daisy teased.

Sousa looked up from his switch. “What do you mean by up early?”

“Did you go to sleep last night?” Daisy asked. “Have you been up all night?”

“I think I might have been.”

“I’ve created a monster,” Daisy muttered as she took a sip of her coffee.

***

Sousa noticed that Daisy hadn’t moved from her spot on the sofa in a few hours. Not only that, but she hadn’t changed her position at all in that time. “Daisy, you okay there?” She didn’t respond. “Daisy?” He reached out and poked her in the shoulder, causing her to jump.

“What’s wrong?” she asked as she removed her headphones.

“Nothing, you just hadn’t moved in so long, just wanted to make sure you weren’t dead,” Sousa replied.

“It hasn’t been that long,” she argued. Her gaze flickered to the clock on her phone and her eyes widened. “Oh shit, it’s been four hours, what the hell?”

“What were you even doing?”

“I fell down a TikTok rabbit hole,” Daisy replied. “I think lockdown is getting to me.”

***

“How long has it been?” Daisy asked as she flopped over the back of the sofa next to Sousa.

“How long has it been since what?”

“Since we got put into lockdown?” Daisy replied.

“Three weeks, why do you ask?” Sousa asked.

“It’s only been three weeks?! It feels more like three months!” Daisy exclaimed. “Time is dragging on; I am going crazy inside.”

“There’s plenty of stuff to do inside,” Sousa pointed out.

“We’ve already redecorated a room, learnt how to bake cookies, played Animal Crossing for hours on end and you made me delete TikTok because, and I quote, ‘I wouldn’t stop singing somebody come get her, she’s dancing like a stripper,” Daisy argued.

“You were singing it a lot.”

“That’s not the point,” Daisy cried out as she threw herself further over the back of the sofa until she ended up lying on her back on the sofa, her head coming to rest on his lap. His eyes didn’t leave the page of the book he was reading. “I’m bored.”

“Is my company not entertaining enough for you?” Sousa asked.

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it,” Daisy replied. “I just miss having everyone else here. This place is so empty just the two of us. And I know I keep saying that, but it’s true.”

“Mack and Yo-Yo should be allowed to leave their resort and come back soon,” Sousa reassured.

“Thank god for that.”

***

“I’m personally blaming you for this,” Daisy said as she stalked into the living room. She flopped down onto the sofa and brought her legs up, sticking her feet in Sousa’s lap.

“I didn’t do anything to your island,” Sousa replied.

“I didn’t mention my island, did you do something to my island?” Daisy asked.

“Of course not,” Sousa replied as he put away his switch. “What did I do then?”

“Mack and Yo-Yo have to stay for at least another two weeks at their resort,” Daisy explained. “So it’s going to be just the two of us for a little while longer.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Sousa replied.

Daisy raised an eyebrow. “You sick of me already Agent Sousa,” she teased.

“No, I just know you missed them,” he said. “Any suggestions of what to do until they get back.

Daisy held up the six-pack of beer she’d brought with her. “Well, I was thinking of starting with these.”

***

“Sorry, Coulson was making his own soap?” Sousa asked. Daisy nodded. “Why?”

“He thought Hydra was controlling people through the soap,” she explained. “That was one of the weirder parts of the Framework.”

“And I thought some of the stuff Peggy got up to back when we were still at the SSR was crazy,” Sousa joked.

“Do you miss her?” Daisy asked.

“Sometimes, but we’d grown apart after we split up,” Sousa replied. He thought for a moment. “I wouldn’t want to go back if that’s what you’re asking. I do miss my friends, but I’ve made my peace with the fact they think I died back in 1955. If I had the choice, I’d stay with this team.”

Daisy moved so she was sat closer to Sousa and leant her head against his shoulder. “Thank you, for staying with us. And everything else you’ve done.”

“You’re welcome… Quake,” he replied.

“Don’t start that again,” she threatened. A silence briefly fell over the room. “Can I tell you something? About the time loop?”

“Of course you can,” Sousa replied. “Did something happen?” He froze. “Did I do something to you?”

“No, you didn’t, I don’t think you could do anything to hurt me,” Daisy reassured.

“Did I die?”

Daisy sighed. “You did in one of the loops, but that’s not what I wanted to talk about.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “We kissed. Well, I kissed you, but then you kissed me back. And I think you liked it; I know I certainly did.”

“Well, that sucks.”

Daisy pulled back from Sousa as she turned to look him in the eye. “What?!” she demanded.

“Wait, that’s not what I meant,” Sousa replied with a panicked look on his face. “I meant that it sucks that I don’t remember our first kiss.”

“First? You’re expecting there to be more?” Daisy teased.

“I mean, yes, I thought that’s where you were going with this,” Sousa stammered. Daisy rolled her eyes and leant back in again until her face was inches away. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Daisy replied, her voice barely above a whisper. The pair slowly leant in closer until their lips met. The kiss started softly at first until Daisy brought her hand up to cup his cheek. Sousa wrapped his arm around Daisy’s waist and pulled her closer to him until she was sat on his lap. She let out a slight gasp as Sousa tightened his grip on her waist. They pulled back slightly after a few moments, their foreheads still resting against each other. “Why did it take us so long to do that?”

“Because we’re both idiots,” Sousa replied. He leant up to kiss her again. He let out a groan as she deepened the kiss.

“My room?” she suggested when they next broke apart.

“God yes.”

***

Daisy woke the next morning with her head resting on Sousa’s shoulder. She turned her head slightly, so she was facing him and saw that he was gazing down at her. “Good morning,” she said.

“Good morning.”

“Have you been awake long?” Daisy asked.

“Maybe half an hour, but I didn’t want to wake you,” he replied. “You looked so peaceful; I couldn’t bring myself to disturb you.”

Daisy tipped her head up to kiss him. She was grinning as she pulled back. She sat up and stretched slightly before she stood from the bed and began to gather her clothes from the floor. “I’m going to hit the showers. I’ll be back soon.” She was almost out of the room when she turned back and raced over the bed to kiss Sousa once more. “See you in a minute.”

***

Her bunk was empty when she got back from the showers. She walked over to the bed and noticed a note on her pillow.

_Gone to make breakfast. Meet you in the kitchen._

Daisy smiled and quickly got dressed before heading to the kitchen just as Sousa placed some pancakes onto two plates.

He looked up and smiled when he saw her. “Perfect timing,” he said as he picked up plates and brought them over to a table.

Daisy smiled at him as she walked over. She leant over the table and kissed Sousa before sitting down. Sousa took the seat opposite and the couple started to eat.

“These are so good,” Daisy complimented as she bit into the pancakes. “When did you learn how to make these?”

“Would you believe me if I learnt the recipe from Captain America?” Sousa asked.

Daisy choked slightly on her pancakes. “From who?”

“I know, I learnt how to make pancakes from my ex’s ex, who she got back together with after we broke up,” he replied. “And then there’s the fact that he was an actual superhero, which there weren’t many of back then.”

“No, but that isn’t possible, Captain America went missing in the forties,” Daisy argued.

“I know, but he turned up a few years later, completely fine,” Sousa explained. “It was never reported so he and Peggy could keep their private life secret from the press and S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“But Captain America was pulled out of the ice in 2012,” Daisy said. “He’s still out there now, part of the Avengers, they’re a superhero team.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, I met him at Peggy’s house, and he offered to teach me his friend’s secret pancake recipe in exchange for never telling a soul that I saw him there,” Sousa said. He laughed slightly. “Looks like I broke that promise. Well, sorry Steve and whatever his friend’s name was… Barton, that was it, Clint Barton.” Daisy’s jaw dropped. “What?”

“He mentioned his friend Clint Barton? And you’re one hundred per cent sure that was the name he said?” Daisy asked.

“It was, why?”

“Clint Barton is an Avenger,” Daisy explained. “Oh my god, Cap must’ve time travelled back. Did he say anything about why he came back?”

“He said that he had been working on a team for the last few years with no way to get home, but then a way back came up just after two of the other members of his team were killed,” Sousa answered.

Daisy’s eyes widened. “Two more Avengers are going to die?” she exclaimed. “They’ve already lost half their team two years ago. And also, he loses two friends and decided to just ditch what was left of the team.” She slumped back in her chair. “Did he say who the friends were? Like, did he mention any names?”

“He didn’t,” Sousa replied. “Did you ever know him?”

Daisy shook her head. “Coulson did before he died for the first time. He’s a total fanboy, it’s kinda funny actually.” She shook her head again. “Enough talking about the Avengers, have you got any plans for the rest of the day?”

“I was thinking about going out to a crowded area, maybe a restaurant or a shopping mall and just being around a large group of people for several hours,” he joked. Daisy lightly kicked him under the table. “I’m kidding, I was thinking the usual?”

“Animal Crossing for several hours?” Daisy asked.

“Animal Crossing for several hours,” he confirmed.

***

A few hours later, Daisy and Sousa had abandoned Animal Crossing in exchange for Mario Kart. Mack and Fitz had been playing it with him for a few weeks before everyone left, but he’d never managed to get the hang of it. So far, Sousa had been falling off the road every few minutes. Daisy had been completing the races in record time and then attempting to give Sousa tips for the rest of the race.

Then Sousa started to get the hang of it and quickly began to climb up the leader board.

“Daniel, I know you did not just push me off rainbow road!” she yelled.

Sousa froze for a moment, causing one of the other racers to push him off the course. “What did you just call me?”

Daisy paused the game and turned to face Sousa. “I called you Daniel, you know, your first name. After last night, I thought we’d be on first name terms at least. Unless you don’t like to be called that, which is fine.”

“Daisy,” Sousa interrupted. “I like it, especially from you. I just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all.” Daisy smiled at him and leant over to kiss him. Sousa smiled into the kiss until he heard a familiar sound. He looked over at the tv just in time to see Daisy cross the finish line ahead of him. “Did you just kiss me to distract me so could win at Mario Kart?”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Daisy replied with a cheeky grin on her face.

“That’s cheating,” Sousa insisted.

“And? What are you going to do about it?” Daisy teased. Sousa kissed her again, moving to pin her to the sofa with him on top of her. Daisy sighed contentedly into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. “This better not be you trying to distract me.”

Sousa grabbed the two remotes and dumped them both on the coffee table. “Now, where were we?”

***

“I just had a thought,” Daisy said over dinner that night.

“Why do I feel like I should be worried?” Sousa teased.

Daisy pretended to glare at him before continuing. “You and your ex both have the same type.”

“Me and Peggy?” he asked.

“Yeah, you both have a thing for superheroes,” Daisy answered. “Her with Steve and you with me. You can’t deny it, the facts are right in front of you.”

“I’m not denying it.”

***

The couple stayed up late watching Netflix in the living room. It was gone twelve by the time they finished their movie. Daisy yawned and stretched as she stood to go to bed. She held her hand out to Sousa. “You coming?”

Sousa took her hand and walked with her in the directions of the bunks. They got to the door to her room when she paused.

“Is something wrong?” Sousa asked.

“Stay with me,” Daisy said.

Sousa nodded. “Always,” he replied and allowed her to lead him into her bunk. Once in the bed, Daisy curled up against his side and rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

“This is nice,” Daisy muttered as she snuggled in closer.

“What is?”

“Just being here with you,” she answered. She tipped her head slightly, so she was facing him. “If you told me when we took you from the fifties that this is where we’d end up, I don’t think I would’ve believed you.”

“Neither would I,” he replied. “But I’m glad we did.”

“Me too.”

***

“Do you know what I hate about this lockdown?” Sousa asked.

“No, what is it?” Daisy replied.

“That I can’t take you out on a proper date,” Sousa answered. “Go to a fancy restaurant, maybe take a walk through a park, that kind of thing.”

“It’s a shame that the forest has gone from level twenty-seven, we could’ve had a picnic,” Daisy said.

“I’m sorry, did you just say there used to be a forest on level twenty-seven?”

Daisy nodded. “Long story.”

***

“We might as well move the rest of your thing in here,” Daisy said one morning as she lay in bed with Sousa. “The last week you’ve slowly been moving all your stuff into my bunk, might as well just bring everything else in here.”

“Daisy Johnson, are you asking me to move in with you?” Sousa asked in a teasing tone.

“Shut up,” she muttered.

“I’m only teasing,” he replied. “And I would love too. We can move everything in here later.”

Daisy’s phone buzzed on her nightstand. She reached over and smiled when she read the text. “It’s from Simmons.”

“What did she say?”

“They’ve got tickets on a flight back for next week,” she explained. “Our peace and quiet will be over soon.”

“You say that, but you’ve missed them,” Sousa replied.

“Yeah, only seeing one other person for the month has been driving me insane,” Daisy teased.

“If you’re that sick of me, I can just go hide on another level,” Sousa joked.

“Daniel, you know that’s not what I-”

Daisy was cut off when Sousa leant down and captured her lips in a soft and gentle kiss. He tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear as they pulled apart. “I know what you meant,” he replied. “I was just teasing.”

“You do that a lot.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about… Quake.”

Daisy let out a groan and rolled her eyes. “Please don’t start with that again.”

“Okay, I won’t…”

“Don’t do it.”

“Quake.”

***

Daisy was packing a picnic basket when Sousa walked into the kitchen.

“What are you doing?” he asked

“I’m an idiot,” Daisy replied. “Well, we both are. I said we couldn’t on a picnic because the forest on level twenty-seven isn’t there anymore.” She closed the basket and looked up at him. “The area around the lighthouse on the surface is S.H.I.E.L.D. property. We can go up there without running into anyone else.” She picked up the basket and held her other hand out to Sousa. “You coming?

Sousa took her hand and the couple walked up the surface.

***

Daisy and Sousa were sat on a picnic blanket overlooking Lake Ontario as they ate their picnic. Daisy leant her head on his shoulder and let a slight sigh.

“Are you okay?” Sousa asked.

“I’m just happy to be outside for once,” Daisy replied. She closed her eyes and smiled as she felt the sun on her face. “I don’t know why we didn’t think of this earlier.”

Sousa leant down to press a kiss to the top of Daisy’s head. “I don’t know, but I’m glad we did eventually.” He looked out over the water. “How do you think the rest of the team is going to react? To us, I mean.”

“I’m pretty sure that they have a betting ring,” Daisy replied. “I may have already told Mack about our kiss in the time loop and he told me that Yo-Yo owes him twenty dollars.”

“Was this when we were on the quinjet in space?” Sousa asked. Daisy nodded. “That explains why he gave me the shovel talk while we were there.”

“Was that when he told you about my codename?” Daisy said.

“Yes it was Quake,” Sousa replied.

“Please stop.”

“Whatever you say, Quake.”

***

Sousa woke when he felt Daisy shifting against him in her sleep. He looked over at the clock and saw it half three in the morning. “Daisy, are you still awake?”

Daisy turned over to face him. “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you, I couldn’t sleep.”

“It’s fine, are you okay?”

Daisy was quiet for a moment before she answered. “Did you mean what you said about not leaving the team? That you’d stay here even if you were given the chance to go back?”

“Of course I meant it,” he replied. “I’m not going anywhere. Why’d you ask?”

“Just thinking, it’s nothing,” Daisy said. “Just go back to sleep.”

“Hey, it’s not nothing,” Sousa said. “Listen, I am not leaving, I couldn’t even if I wanted to?”

“What do you mean?” Daisy asked.

“How could I ever leave you?” Sousa replied. He cupped her cheek in his hand, and she leant into the touch. “I could never, ever leave you behind.”

Daisy tipped her head up to kiss Sousa. “Thank you for saying that.”

Sousa smiled at her and hugged her close. “Go to sleep Daisy, I’ll still be here when you wake up.” He continued to hold her close, fighting the urge to go to sleep until Daisy fell asleep first.

***

Daisy let out a groan as she woke up. She looked over at Sousa and saw he was just beginning to wake up. “Morning,” she muttered.

“Morning,” Sousa replied. He leant in to kiss her momentarily. “What time is it?”

Daisy looked over at her clock. “Just gone nine.” She stretched, narrowly avoiding hitting Sousa in the face as she did. “I’m gonna go get us some coffee.” She climbed out of bed and grabbed some clothes from the chair on the other side of the room.

Sousa sat up in bed as he watched Daisy pull on a shirt. “I think that’s my shirt.”

Daisy smirked at him as she loosely buttoned the blue shirt. “Maybe, but I like it.” She walked back over to the bed and kissed him quickly. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

“I’m getting that shirt back,” Sousa called after her as she left.

Daisy walked out of their bunk, still wearing only Sousa’s blue shirt and a pair of short-shorts. She turned to walk in the direction of the kitchen and ran straight into Mack and Yo-Yo.

“What are you guys doing here?” she asked.

“Everyone from the resort was tested and those that came back negative was allowed to go home,” Mack explained.

Yo-Yo looked her up and down. “What are you wearing? Are those Sousa’s? And where is he?”

“Did someone call me?” Sousa asked as he walked out of their bunk, barely wearing more than Daisy.

Mack smirked. He patted Yo-Yo on the shoulder. “I told you that you owed me twenty dollars. And Sousa, don’t forget about our talk.”

“When did this happen?” Yo-Yo asked. “Actually, wait until Simmons gets back later, then tell me.”

“Just tell me she wasn’t involved on the betting as well,” Daisy said with a sigh.

“She wasn’t, but she’s going to want to hear about this,” Yo-Yo replied.

Mack was fighting back laughter as he watched the embarrassed couple. “As funny as it is to watch this, Agent Johnson and Agent Sousa, I have to remind you that agents are required to be fully dressed when outside their bunks when on base. Go get dressed before you leave your bunk again, and that is an order.”

Daisy and Sousa walked back to their bunk. As soon as the door closed, Daisy burst out laughing.

“Is something funny?” Sousa asked.

Daisy wiped away a few tears of laughter away from her eyes as she leant back against the door. “You should see your face; you’re turning bright red.”

“We just got caught half undressed by Mack and Yo-Yo!” he exclaimed. “How are you okay with this?”

“At least we were only half undressed,” Daisy teased. She leant up and kissed him deeply. Sousa’s hands came to the front of his shirt that she was still wearing and began to undo the buttons. Daisy pulled back slightly. “I think we were just told to put more clothes on, not less.”

“I think he told us that we have to be fully dressed when outside our bunk,” Sousa replied. “We’re in our bunk now.”

Daisy let out a slight laugh. “Fair point,” she said before leaning back in to kiss him again.

***

Fitz, Simmons, Diana, and Deke arrived back at the Lighthouse that afternoon. Simmons made eye contact with Yo-Yo as she walked into the kitchen.

“I got your message, what’s going on?” she asked.

Yo-Yo jumped to her and grabbed Daisy by the hand and began to drag her and Simmons out of the room.

“Yo-Yo, please don’t,” Daisy begged as she was dragged through the halls.

Yo-Yo opened the door to the living room and paused. “This has changed.”

“Me and Daniel redecorated it a couple of weeks into lockdown,” Daisy explained. “We got a bit bored and this is one of the ideas we came up with.”

“Daniel?” Simmons asked.

“Not the only idea you guys had,” Yo-Yo teased. She sat down on the sofa. “So, how long have you and Sousa been a thing?”

“About two weeks,” Daisy replied.

“You and Sousa, Daisy that’s great!” Simmons exclaimed. She hugged her friend. “I’m so happy for you two.”

Daisy rolled her eyes and flopped down on the sofa next to Yo-Yo and Simmons sat down on her other side. “You two are going to be teasing me about this for weeks, aren’t you?” she asked as she looked between her two friends.

“Of course we’re not,” Simmons replied.

“You haven’t heard how me and Mack found out yet,” Yo-Yo added.

“Please don’t,” Daisy begged.

“We got back and ran into her walking out of her bunk wearing only a pair of tiny shorts and one of his shirts,” Yo-Yo told Simmons, completely ignoring Daisy’s pleas.

“The blue shirt?” Simmons asked.

“The blue shirt,” Daisy confirmed with a sigh. “And it’s not just my bunk anymore, it’s both of ours.”

Simmons gasped. “That was quick.”

“He was spending every night in there anyway, it just made sense to move the rest of his things in there,” Daisy explained.

“I’m happy for you,” Simmons repeated. “Really, I am. I remember what you said to me on Kitson about wanting to find someone and me saying about how you’ve had awful luck in that department. And then there were the dolphins sending me messages about where Fitz was.”

“I’m pretty sure you hallucinated that last part, we were very high,” Daisy said. “But thank you.”

“Speaking of what people get up to in their bunks,” Yo-Yo interrupted. “Mack told Daisy and Sousa to go back to their bunk and put more clothes on. And then we didn’t see them for three hours.”

“Good for you,” Simmons said, looking over at Daisy.

“That’s not what was going on,” Daisy replied. “Not the whole time at least.”

The three looked at each other for a few moments before they started laughing.

“How did our lives end up like this?” Daisy asked. “The time travel, the space travel, the super-powers and everything else that we’ve dealt with.”

“Wrong place, wrong time or right place, right time,” Yo-Yo answered. “Or a mix of both.”

“Wouldn’t change it for the world,” Simmons replied.

Daisy smiled slightly. “Me neither.”

***

Everyone was gathered in the living room later that evening for a video call with Coulson and May. Mack looked around the room. “I mean, I didn’t sign off any changes to the base, but I have to say I love what you’ve done with the place.”

“Thanks, we had fun doing it,” Daisy replied. Sousa raced one eyebrow at her. “What?”

“Is that what we’re calling it?” he asked.

“You can’t still be annoyed over the paint thing,” Daisy said.

“Has this got anything to do with the pair of coveralls in the storage room with handprints on the butt?” Deke asked.

“Language,” Fitz scolded as he put his hands over Diana’s ears.

“What? All is said was butt,” Deke replied, earning a whack on his arm from his Bobo.

“You’re telling me that story later,” Yo-Yo said just as Simmons got the call with May and Coulson to connect. Their faces appeared on screen and were greeted by a chorus of hellos from the rest of the room.

“Hey guys,” Coulson said. “Have we missed much?”

Daisy let out a slight sigh, she knew where this conversation was about to go.

“Daisy and Sousa hooked up,” Yo-Yo answered.

“There is a three-year-old in the room!” Fitz exclaimed, going to cover his daughter’s ears again.

“How long has this been going on?” May asked.

“Two weeks and they didn’t tell us until we got back today,” Simmons replied.

“Can we actually answer the questions about our relationship? Considering they’re about us,” Daisy interrupted.

“So, it’s an official relationship?” Coulson asked. “Do I need to give him the shovel talk?”

“Already covered it,” Mack answered. He shot a glare at Sousa. “He knows what’s expected of him.”

“Oh, leave him alone,” Daisy said. She leant back against Sousa, resting her head against his shoulder as he wrapped one arm around her. “Yes, this is officially a relationship. No, you don’t need to give him the shovel talk. Yes, I’m pretty sure that you’re going to do it anyway. No, you can’t ask any more questions. Now, can we talk about something else?”

“How are your parents doing?” Simmons asked.

“Pretty good, some other family members are coming in from out of state to stay with them, so we should be able to come back in the next few days,” May answered. She looked over at Daisy and Sousa. “Now, back to what we were talking about, Daisy and Sousa.”

Daisy stood up and grabbed Sousa’s hand, pulling him to his feet. “We’re leaving. Nice to see you two, we’ll talk properly when you get back next week.”

“And they’re sneaking off already,” Yo-Yo teased. “Wonder what they’re planning on doing.”

“Diana is still in the room,” Fitz snapped. He covered her ears for the third time. “Stop making s-e-x jokes around her.”

Daisy didn’t hear the rest of the conversation as she dragged Sousa away from the room. She stopped when they were a few corridors away. She slumped against the wall and let out a sigh.

“We knew they were going to be like this,” Sousa said.

“I know, they’re protective when it comes to me and the people I choose to let into my life,” Daisy explained.

“Mack said you’d been hurt before, he didn’t say what happened, but he didn’t let up on the shovel talk until I said that I’d never hurt you,” he replied.

“I’ve told you about what happened to Lincoln, but have you heard anything about Grant Ward?” Daisy asked.

“I’ve heard the name in passing, always said with hatred and aggression,” Sousa replied. “Who was he?”

“He was a member of the team I was on when I first joined S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Daisy explained. “We kinda had a thing going on between us, and when I eventually acted on it, we almost immediately found out he was a Hydra sleeper agent.”

“That’s… that’s not good,” Sousa said. “And I promise, I’m not Hydra.”

“Well, considering that we saved you from being killed by Hydra because you were going to expose them, I believe you,” Daisy replied as she moved closer to Sousa. She tipped her head up and kissed him deeply. “Thanks for putting up with them.”

“Anything for you.”

***

May and Coulson arrived back at the Lighthouse four days later. Daisy was curled up against Sousa’s side as they watched a Disney movie in the living room with Diana and Deke. Diana had found out that Sousa and Deke had seen many Disney movies and was determined to catch them up.

Coulson stuck his head around the door. “Hey, don’t mind me, just checking in on the redecorating.”

Daisy grinned when she saw Coulson. She stood from the sofa and went over to hug him. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

“Also, why is everyone so fixated on the redecorating?” Daisy asked.

“We haven’t had a place like this in a base since the Playground,” Coulson replied. “It’s nice to have a homey space on base for everyone to use.”

May walked into the room behind Coulson and immediately locked eyes with Sousa. “Agent Sousa, I want a word.”

Deke picked up Diana. “I think your mom said to go meet her in the kitchen and let her know when Coulson and May got back.”

Diana frowned. “No, she didn’t.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure she did,” Deke replied and carried the little girl from the room.

Coulson watched as they left. “Am I the only one who still finds it weird that that’s his mom?”

“Agent Sousa, what are your intentions with Daisy?” May asked, ignoring what Coulson had said.

Daisy groaned and buried her face in her hands. “May, he’s already had the shovel talk from Mack, you don’t need to do it.”

“Daisy, it’s fine,” Sousa said, sending her a smile. He turned back to face May again. “My intentions are to be with and be there for Daisy in whatever way she needs me. She’s the most important person in my life and I wouldn’t do anything to hurt her.”

“She’s going to start crying,” Coulson said.

“No, I’m not, I’m fine,” Daisy replied. She took a few steps closer to Sousa and wrapped her arms around his waist and he looped one arm over her shoulders and held her close to him.

May nodded. “Good. But I’ve got my eye on you.”

***

“I can’t believe I have to keep reminding you all about this, but can we please keep the language at a child-friendly level when Diana is around,” Fitz reminded as everyone sat down for dinner that evening.

“We know turbo,” Mack said with a sigh.

“But you don’t though, that’s the problem,” Fitz replied.

“Fitz, this the first time we’re all together for the first time in almost two months, can we please just have a nice meal together?” May interrupted. “Look, if anyone says anything, I’ll _personally_ deal with them, okay?”

Fitz sighed. “Fine.” He sat down as the group began to eat. “It is nice to have everyone back together again. I mean, we still can’t go anywhere, but at least we’re all together.”

“Agreed, this place has felt really empty with only two people here,” Sousa said.

Daisy turned in her seat to look at him. “Oh, so when I make a joke about this place feeling empty without everyone else here, I’m saying I’m sick of you, but if you make the jokes, then it just means you missed everyone,” Daisy teased.

“That’s not what I meant,” Sousa replied.

“And they’re already arguing like an old married couple,” Yo-Yo interrupted.

“Speaking of them being a couple, you still haven’t given me that twenty dollars,” Mack said. Yo-Yo muttered something in Spanish, earning a raised eyebrow from Mack, as she handed him the twenty-dollar bill.

“So what do we do for the rest of lockdown?” Deke asked.

“Try not to go insane,” Simmons suggested.

“We’ve been playing Animal Crossing a lot,” Daisy added.

“So the only ideas we’ve got are try to stay sane and play video games?” Mack asked. He shrugged. “I guess we can work with that.”

“Just don’t play Mario kart with Daniel, he’s finally got the hang of it and managed to shove me off rainbow road the other day,” Daisy warned.

“Oh, ‘Daniel’ did that, did he?” Yo-Yo teased.

“I will quake you,” Daisy threatened before immediately turning around to face Sousa. “And don’t you start either.”

“I feel like we’re missing something here,” Fitz said.

Daisy rolled her eyes. “For some reason, Daniel here thinks that the name ‘Quake’ is hilarious, for some reason.”

“It is kinda funny when you think about it,” Mack pointed out. “I don’t know why, it just is.”

Coulson let out a slight laugh. “He’s got a point,” he agreed, setting off a few more laughs around the table.

“Please don’t,” Daisy begged, but it was too late as the rest of the group began to laugh. She let out a groan whilst fighting back her own (reluctant) laugh.

Sousa wrapped an arm around her from the seat next to her. “Sorry for starting this.”

Daisy tipped her head up to press a quick kiss to his lips. “You’re forgiven.”

***

“I forgot how crazy things could be with everyone else here,” Daisy said as she got changed for bed that night. “As much as I’d joked about this place being so empty without them, I had gotten used to it just being the two of us.”

“It’s a big base, we can always hide away from them if we want to,” Sousa suggested. He looked up at her. “Is that my t-shirt?”

“Not anymore it’s not,” she replied. She turned the light off and joined him in their bed, curling up against his side. “Maybe you can have it back eventually.”

“Really?”

“Sure, when it stops smelling of you,” Daisy answered. She let out a long yawn and buried her face against his chest. “See you in the morning.”

“See you then,” Sousa replied as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“I love you,” Daisy muttered sleepily.

“What?”

“I said I love you, you idiot.”

Sousa smiled. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I felt it was 100% necessary to just casually insult Steve and the end of endgame. Also, endgame wouldn't've happened at the point, that's why Daisy refers to half the team still being dead.


End file.
